Ancient Times
by XxFourGemsxX
Summary: Written by Comet, Humper, Toxic and Blackfire: We decided to experiment with writing about our favourite anime characters in Ancient Rome - plenty of different perspectives and circumstances to read from! Based on Tala, Kai, Tyson, Max and any other characters we want to write about. Chapter 2 up; stay tuned for Chapter 3 :) Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

_**The following said story 'Ancient Times' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire).**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Electra, Pearl, Bell, Katarina and Alexandra belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09(Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Electra, Pearl, Bell, Katarina and Alexandra 's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Ancient Times' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Ancient Times' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09(Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**We, Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackfire (Blackfire), do not own Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
We do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off our Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire) and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire) elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_So this is Rome..._Tala thought as his ice blue eyes swept the busy streets of the capital city of Italia. He glanced swiftly at his companions, who were also gazing in awe. All of them wore the same uniform, the same code to which they should behave under the presence of their master, who was currently conversing with a guard at the gate.

The tall, lean redhead was a gladiator. Once a soldier of the Roman army, Tala had left years before in search of a different purpose in his life. Not to be let off lightly, his superiors had taken his desertion as betrayal and sold him to his master - once also a famous Gladiator. Having trained in one of the best armies of the millennia, Tala had proved he was very capable and ferocious warrior of the stadium. He was respected by his comrades, by the people he 'entertained'.

Yet in spite of his new career, Tala found that the respect he earned from his adventures in the stadium meant next to nothing in his eyes. He now wanted a quieter life - having seen the brutality and the bloodshed on the battlefields on what was Ancient Europa. Constantly having to watch your back with a blade in your hands was not only tiring, but it also planted a small resentment within the heart. Which Tala only knew so well.

Currently, Tala's master had now entered his team of gladiators in for one of the greatest competitions known throughout the whole of the Roman Empire - the gladiatorial contests of the Coliseum. _How I rise in the world,_ Tala thought sarcastically. For many gladiators, this was supposedly a great honour to be able to perform in front over 50,000 spectators who will be watching and judging every single move - including the Ruler of the Empire himself.

"Men - you are about to enter the greatest, most prestigious opportunities of all the Roman Empire: the Coliseum. Rest assured as ever - be on your guard. There will be some of you that will die. But those of you who manage to survive shall be greeted with the highest glory and praise by the Emperor himself. Now is your chance to prove to the world that your courage and mettle is stronger than any ever seen before." The master announced to his gladiators, watching them all for a reaction.

Although at the front, Tala only half listened to what had been said. He was imagining what it would be like to win every single game...and then finally have a taste of the freedom he was longing to have. Looking up, he met the eyes of his master. Looking at the elder man, you could immediately sense that he had experience and piety unlike any other commander you would ever meet. He exuded intelligence, strength and an integrity that you couldn't help but admire.

Tala of all the men knew that there wasn't one man who hadn't come across his master and not been over come with awe or jealousy. The redhead knew that he had no other way of gainsaying this man, and knew that his duty was to obey such a man who had earned his freedom and his rights as an individual - just like his inferiors had to try for. Tala could only reply, "Yes sir."

Having seen their leader respond, the rest of the men followed suit and all copied the younger male's response, as though they were too dumb or frightened to think of anything else that could be said. Even though it was clear that nothing else really needed to be said.

This was their challenge; the ultimate test, just as it had been put before them - to be recognised by the Emperor and many other spectators of rank who will be watching to see who breaks first. The cost? Be it failure, it would be paid with their lives. And this only made Tala even more determined than ever to have his way - whatever the cost may be at his door - and be a free man.

* * *

As the day went on, many of the citizens were now turning to see two horses passing through the city. The steeds were powerful creatures, wilful by nature judging by their strong gait as they stamped through the streets of Rome, their heads held high.

But what really caught peoples eye's was their riders: one was a powerful looking male sat on the black stallion, with a cloak round his shoulders and a sword seated in its scabbard, the hilt glittering whenever it caught any light. The other rider was in fact female sat upon a white mare, but clad in male clothing as well as possessing a blade of her own.

The pair were travellers. They had clearly ridden long and far across Ancient Europa to get to Rome, and were riding through the streets at leisurely pace, seemingly unaware of the looks that they both passed as more people began to stop and stare.

Indeed to many they were a strange looking couple. The male was approaching his thirties, his hair beginning to grey where it had faded from what was once an auburn colour to a dusty brown. His skin was course and coloured a fresh pink where wrinkles had begun to set in, indicating his old age. He was a gentle looking fellow who clearly enjoyed the privileges of learning and intellectual conversation.

On the other hand, the female was a strong looking woman of unconventional beauty. Unlike the dark Italianate complexions of the Roman women mingling about the streets, the girl too had pale skin - but her hair was a brown that glowed golden under the sun, and she had intense blue eyes that reminded people of the ocean. She was not only appealing to the eye, but also intimidating - she seemed to possess a presence that would keep even the fiercest of warriors on their toes.

"This is mighty Rome so I hear, father." The female spoke at last, her voice low but confident. Although she was on her guard with her new surroundings, she was well assured there wouldn't be many who tried to tackle her. She was swift with a sword; accurate with a bow. She had been taught skills that many other young men and even women could only dream of.

"Indeed my daughter: this is the jewel of the Roman Empire. Magnificent, growing and powerful. Soon we shall meet the Emperor, and we will begin our work." The elder man replied, his voice quiet with a gravity that gave him a wise air about him. The female nodded and the pair proceeded towards the palace.

Just as the girl and her father approached the road towards the palace, a group of soldiers suddenly stepped out in front of them. Startled, the white mare reared high in the air, her whinny loud and shrill. Immediately taking control, the girl reined the horse in and started muttering comfortingly to her pet in order to try and calm it down.

Tala, having just managed to avoid the horse's hooves flying around the air, wasn't particularly impressed. But having said that, he was more interested in the horse's rider - she clearly wasn't like other females that had crossed him in his life. He could tell by the way her strong but careful hands reined in the frightened creature she was sat upon and the way her dark, intelligent eyes darted everywhere. As though they were on constant alert for danger.

He felt his lips curve. "You need to learn how to ride."

The blue eyed female sharply turned her head to look at the man who just made the rather intrusive statement. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the over-confident redhead who was on the ground beneath her, smirking at her response. "And you think you can do better, do you?" She replied icily.

Tala took a few moments to survey the aggressive female in front of him: by his standards, she was in fact a _very _attractive woman - she looked physically powerful, yet her femininity gave her a charm that was certainly very eye-catching. And the fact that she dared have the courage to challenge him back made her all the more appealing. His eyes fell on the hilt of her sword and his smile grew wider.

"Oh I don't think I can do better - I _know_ I can do better." The gladiator immediately stepped up to the challenge, his pride taking over - he wasn't about to let this female get the better of him. Even though he was eager to find out what skills she possessed; whether they be with words or weapon.

Instantly taking the redhead's reply as a threat, the female swung her horse so it's hindquarter's were wandering dangerously near to where the arrogant young man was standing. _Clearly another in my path who takes me as being a weak female. Yet again, I shall be one to prove him wrong,_ the female thought.

"Very well _young_ warrior, if it be a challenge you seek - a challenge it will be that you shall receive. Your name?" The young girl declared. Her companion who appeared to be her father couldn't quite believe his ears - he was used to his daughter being quite a fiery spirit in her own right. But he wasn't quite expecting that she should challenge a man such as this one - who was not only confident, but also physically imposing.

The redhead swallowed a chuckle. _This young girl is certainly a bargain worth paying for...I shall enjoy teaching her a thing or two,_ Tala thought, his grin growing even more tantalising by the second. "Tala. May I know your name?" He replied pleasantly.

The girl's eyes narrowed even further, wondering what game this young man thought he was playing. Even though it was apparent to everyone else that this was more than just a game of wits and strength - this was the game of attraction. And those who knew Tala well would know that he didn't stop at getting what he wanted very easily; now he was starting with the feisty female.

"Should you win in a duel against me, I shall tell you my name. But until you prove worthy, I should think you can do without it for now. Follow me." She threw back sharply, not wanting to waste anymore time, and swung her horse round again to follow the path up towards the Coliseum. As she turned away from the gladiators, the girl found herself smiling. Not many young men appeared to be such a challenge, but this young redhead seemed to be a little more so with his teasing smirk and knowing eyes.

Tala chuckled and turned to follow the white mare up the path. Although his master, didn't look particularly pleased with the situation, both of them came to one conclusion. And that was that this young female was not only an obstacle - but a threat. Yet none of the other females seemed to satisfy his interest enough to make him want to challenge them or make sure they didn't pose too much of a distraction.

Unlike this one girl. So it was settled - he wanted a match with this girl. And he was going to get one. After all, he would rather fight with a beautiful female such as the one he had just met, than any lion or tiger any day...

* * *

_Slave Shopping..._ - The bluenette Hiwatari thought to himself as a boredom expression appeared over his pale toned face, looking as if he was ready to get this chore within the day over and done with quick as possible. Especially as it was a summer heat wave making the atmosphere unbearable to survive as your walking your way through a busy and dirty scenery. "So, you wrote to me saying you had some new stock right?" The wealthy broad man stated, keeping his crimson eyes fixed upon something more important, the young people standing in a row waiting for fate to decide their path within life. Some will have hell, some will be appreciated.

"Indeed Mr. Hiwatari! I'm so glad you could make it." The store merchant grinned in a sly manner, ready to make some money and fill his own pocket without a care of the slave`s future. They were not worth that much anyways, lions were worth more (In those days they were). "Some are built for fighting and the rest have other useful talents. Like for example this ma..." The greedy man soon cut himself off as he watched his customer already wonder off without an interest of listening to his persuasive talk. _How_ _ignorant_ - He thought to himself.

But Kai didn't care, he was here for his own business, not a chat. Wondering up and down the line of the poor souls who looked so helpless and powerless, looking them up and down without a hint of emotion fixed within his crimson eyes. The Russian born bluenette then soon paused, as he came across a young petite brunette young lady, who`s eyes lit up the minute she set her eyes upon him. "Will you pick me?" The young slave wearing rags pleaded in a small voice, rustling the heavy chains around her wrists, desperate for a taste of freedom.

Raising an eyebrow, the rich Hiwatari had to admit he was slightly impressed by how much courage the young helpless girl had. Yet her voice probably would cause him some trouble. "Why would I want to do that? You look weak." Kai replied and began walking on, with the merchant not really knowing where to put his face as his slave already pulled an out of order move. But the young brunette wasn't going to give up, especially as he looked liked single and handsome.

"What is it you're looking for?" Bell squeaked and bit her lower lip anxiously, noticing he was slipping through her fingers quickly. _I can't wait any longer in this sun half naked_ - The brunette thought to herself and soon began to think quick. "I can cook? Clean?" She paused and spoke something by mistake that killed the atmosphere. "I`d be a brilliant housewife?" _Damn it! That caught his attention..._ - Watching him walk back towards her with his hands within his luxury clothing pockets.

"I do apologize greatly Mr. Hiwatari" The Merchant gasped and quickly rushed over to the girl, raising his hand ready to give the girl something to squeak about. Except the young girl was saved by Kai gripping hold of his wrist tightly, knowing he`d get away with it too by being such good friends with a few powerful people out there. "Uh? The little virgin can hold her tongue..."

A growl escaped his lips, "You think I care about the fact she's a virgin? I'm not fucking poor as you." The Russian bluenette knew virgins in price would be a little higher, but still to him that was pennies, especially as it looked like this girl had come from afar and was just ready to throw herself at anyone who was willing to save her from the harsh realities this world was holding. "I`ll pay 150 for her. Kai concluded and released his wrist, there was something within this petite girl did sound promising.

_150? - I was hoping I was worth more than that!_

* * *

Although once the pair were within the carriage ride home, things began to become uncomfortable and awkward. "So Master, shall we get to know each other?" Looking her innocent sparkling hazel eyes upon the man before her, as if he was God for dragging Bell out that mess. He was attractive and just looks the type as if he wont take any grief. Wealthy snob, who looks as if he deserved what he had worked for. "You do prefer me calling you master don't you?" Not really keen on the title if she must say so herself.

"No, you will call me Kai." The Russian answered in a cautious tone "And no, I don't tend to want a relationship with my slaves." Kai added and tried his best to seat himself down in the carriage comfortably. He sighed and continued on. "What is your name?" Not really wanting to know, but it must be done to know what to shout if he needed her.

A faint smile appeared over Bell`s smooth peachy lips. "Okay, Kai it is." She slowly began fidgeting as this journey was going to be long and uncomfortable, not to mention there wasn't really any space within the limited carriage. "Do you have a family then Kai?" Going straight for the kill already, wanting to know what to expect within the luxury dream home she was heading too. It was exciting yet so nerve wrecking.

"Married? Am I hell." He grinned and folded his muscular arms. The last woman he could recall being his first, wasn't what Kai had expected. A gold digger after his inheritance from his Grandfather, who won his fortune from a world wide trading company. "I don't have time for that anyways. I own a world wide trading company."

"What do you trade?"

"None of your business"

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey peeps! Here's the start of a new story: me and my lovely friends a while back decided that we wanted to try writing about Beyblade and what the characters would be like in Ancient Times - it was good fun and we really enjoyed writing them! Stay tuned for the next chapter (as that has some more characters in there to offer!), and we hope you all like it =) Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The following said story 'Ancient Times' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire).**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Electra, Pearl, Bell, Katarina and Alexandra belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09(Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Electra, Pearl, Bell, Katarina and Alexandra 's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Ancient Times' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Ancient Times' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09(Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire): creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**We, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
We do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
We do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off our Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire) and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 (Comet), xHumper1994x (Humper), closedx (Toxic) and TheNameIsBlackFire (Blackfire) elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

"Why did it have to be so hot today?" The Blacksmith wiped drops of sweat from his forehead, leaving a trail of black smudge over his strong face. Tyson gave a goofy grin as he put the hot iron into the water to cool down his newest creation.

Being a black smith in Rome had some ups and downs in the market. But there was always a lot of work to be done for the young male, seeing how they where always at war in one way or another expanding the empire of Rome – Swords and shield business was high as they always needed.

"I wonder what the wife's making for lunch." Tyson smiled to himself picking up the heavy hammer once again to start pounding into the hot metal shaping it to his whim. His strong biceps worked making each stroke hard and powerful, small sparks flew giving the impression of some sort of show was taking place. Well that's what some passing village girls thought as they paused to admired the Grangers ripped body that dripped with sweat. Another benefit of the hard manual work – Toned muscles and killer abs.

Pausing for a moment to take a big gulp of cooling water Tyson's teddy bear brown eyes scanned the soundings, hearing an uproar from the locals. The gladiators were in town! The dusty streets started to fill with the working class villagers to look upon the "heros" or poor souls who are about to be sent to fight for their lives against fellow slaves.

A sense of pity filled the dark-haired, black smith's heart, many people thought for the fighters as icons, but the life looked painful and unfair in his eyes. How can one man have so much power to decide on who may life and who may die. Tyson might have the heart of a hero, but he was nothing more then a black smith. Why would he risk that?

It didn't take long to finish work and take his well earned coins home, first a quick stop at the commoner market to get some food and something for the little Grangers. Picking up fresh cheese, ripe fruits and wine, the corner of his eye caught some wooden carved toys "That's great! I'll take 6 of them." The black smith stated with a giant grin plastered over his face.

Walking hem biting into the delicious juicy fruit, the strong male started to think of what could be waiting in his small humble home, also pausing along the way to drop a coin for the begging woman – It wasn't her fault, she was nothing but a beggar, their current emperor was a greedy son of a … _Oh look I am home._

Giving a deep sigh the fatigued house wife stuffed the rather large duck into her coal powered oven, pocking some extra wood into it to keep the fire burning long enough to cook the family meal. The day had been too long for Pearl and the children still needed to be fed and tucked into their beds.

Softly smiling, the blonde mother looked out their kitchen window to see the father and husband walking his way home. Love filled her heart for him, he worked hard and yet he always was cheerful goofy and looked on the bright side - Not to mention Tyson was never too tired to have attention at night.

Almost laughing out loud when the wife saw him stop to steal some flowers from the neighbors garden for her, Pearl should be mad, but it was to amusing. They always have a lot of fun together – Tyson has always refused to grow up.

"Wifie, I am home!" Tyson Granger called out, walking into their cozy nest. Wifie - A nick name that his wife didn't actually mind too much, as Pearl found the term house-wife too boring to handle. But Tyson had to make sure to keep his beautiful wife entertained, like their walks along the river or just acting stilly at most times. "I got you little something." His voice was tender and cheerful, handing the shopping and flowers to his stunning blonde wife.

"They're beautiful Tyson." Pearl said laughing bringing the sweet roses to her nose and inhaling the charming scent. "Thank you Hun." Pearl smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but she paused. "Tyson, you know I love you." Her voice was affectionate but hade a meaning behind it, and by the blank look on Tyson`s face, she knew he must know what's coming "You stink."

"Aren't you in a romantic mood!" Tyson enlightened. "I'll go wash up before dinner, I promise ma'am." The blacksmith promised his wife making her laugh at him again "I think its time for tickle don't you." Tyson teased reaching out for her hips, except right on queue, joyful voices and laughter filled the house with a sudden burst of energy.

"DADDY!" 5 children called with smiling faces, all together they had 6 little hooligans. One was only a baby, one was 4, 5,7,10 and 13 were their ages. All boys and only one girl, but the house was always filled with love and laughter, being a black smith they always made enough money for them all and his oldest son Makoto. Who was learning to follow in his fathers footsteps.. Tyson hoped anyways.

"I got you all some presents." Tyson smirked handing out the wooden craved toys to all his little munchkins and winked to Pearl making sure she knew that there was a long night of heat and passion in store for them, and by the blush over his lovers face she knew exactly what he meant.

"Now go take a shower! And come have dinner Mr. Granger or I'll pull that black smith hammer out on you!"

* * *

"Who`s the new stone cold fox?"

Loving the sound of innocent cute girls chuckle before him, the naturally talented womanizer leaned against the bar bench. "This is Carmina – she's new in town." One girl answered and nudged the nervous blonde. "Maxie, you must say hello."

The American blond gently reached out his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you Miss." Max commented as his clear blue eyes had spotted there was no ring upon her left hand. "What would you like to drink? The first one is on me." it always been a new tradition to keep the customers in.

Accepting the handshake as a blush appeared over her pale cheeks, Carmina answered "I`d like a glass of red wine please." Starting to feel comfortable she sat down on the bar stool and felt her heart sink as she watched the flirtatious womanizer wink at the group of girls, before dealing with his request.

Instantly lovesick sighs filled the air.

"I want to have 100`s of his babies."

"I love how his eyes sparkle when he smiles."

"I want sit on his face."

There wasn't one girl that wouldn't fall for his irresistible charms and because of that many girls decided to stick to this bar that Max Tate himself owned. It got the point where men married/single/weren't interested began to think it was a lesbian bar. The blonde then spotted the gladiators walking down the street towards the Colliseum, frowning in thought as he stretched over to get a look at the strong looking men. Looks like the Emperor wanted to bring in more money – yet again!

_I wonder if Tyson has seen them yet...better go and tell him the gossip!_

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09/Comet:_**_ Very well done to Humper and Toxic on their efforts with these sections - certainly got lots of naughty humour in there all around ;) Particularly as the Romans could be just as bad sometimes, if not worse...! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one and please review if you wish =) Cheers!_


End file.
